Turmoil
by NLD-diva
Summary: Story with a twist


Alright guys, don't kill me and READ THE WHOLE THING!!! You can't read a few lines and stop. READ IT ALL!!! Here we go, no spoilers and as always, I don't own these people, none of us do. *Cruel cruel world!*  
"Hey Cath" Both Grissom and Sara greeted Catherine as she walked into the break room. Sara was sipping her cup of coffee and Grissom had his arm around her.   
  
"Hi" Cath replied. Grissom caught her eye and gave her a smile as looked away semi-disgusted. "Slow night"  
  
Grissom saw the pain in her eyes and he got up quickly. "I uh, I'll be right back" He left the room and Sara cheerfully made conversation with Catherine.   
  
"So, Gil and I are going to dinner tomorrow night! He made reservations at this beautiful French restaurant. Isn't that so sweet?" she grinned uncontrollably and waited for Catherine to reply.   
  
"That's wonderful, he is an amazing guy." Catherine plastered a fake smile on her face and sat down across from her coworker. "Have you two decided on a future?"  
  
"Oh, gee, I don't know about that, but I would love to spend the rest of my life with him." Sara smiled sheepishly. Just then Grissom walked back into the room. He was about to make the mistake of sitting next to Catherine, but covered it quickly and pulled up a chair next to Sara. She didn't seem to notice and he let out a silent relieved sigh.   
  
"Hey guys! How do I look?! I got me a date. Thank you, thank you. Yes I got a date." Greg bowed dramatically as Cath and Sara erupted into laughter. Grissom just shook his head and allowed a small smile to appear on his face.   
  
"With who? Cath asked curiously.  
  
"Well, there is this new girl Rachel working temporarily as a secretary at the front desk and she noticed me immediately. What can I say, good things come to those who wait!"   
  
"Amen to that" Sara replied and gave Grissom a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
Catherine almost choked on her coffee and hurriedly made an excuse to have to leave. "Sorry, I just remembered I was going to call Lindsay's sitter because Linds was running a bit of a fever earlier." She left as quickly as she spit out her excuse leaving her fellow coworkers to sit confused with their mouths agape.   
******* Later after their shifts were over *******  
  
Catherine was at her sink washing the dishes left from the past few days. A few tears fell into the soapy water and she was so involved in her thoughts, she didn't here her door open or anyone come up behind her.   
  
"Miss me?" Two large arms encircled her waist and tender lips brushed her cheek.   
  
"Oh yeah, and I loved watching you in someone else's arms all day!"   
  
"What's wrong?" He had noticed now that there were tear streaks staining her delicate face.  
  
"What's wrong? How could you ask that?!?!? All day I have to watch you pretend to be happy with someone else other than me!" She turned to face him and dried her hands on the nearby towel.   
Gil Grissom didn't know what to say at first. "Well, I…I know it's hard on you. It's hard on me too, but I just can't imagine what would happen if I broke it off with Sara and then made it public that we were together. How would that affect everyone at work?"  
  
"I know, I just can't stand it. I want to be the one in your arms, and I want to be the one that is truly happy all day at work." She felt more tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"But we are happy now, we are together now!" He wiped away her tears and held her close.   
  
They remained in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours but was merely minutes before a small voice broke them apart.   
  
"Mommy, what's wrong? Hi Uncle Gil, is Sara here with you?" Lindsay stood in the kitchen doorway and held her head to the side waiting for a reply.   
  
"No Linds, she is at home." Gil answered and stepped away from Catherine as if to not wanting to confuse the young child with the turmoil of their problems.  
  
"I hurt my hand on the dishes sweetie, I cut my finger. I'm okay now though." She smiled at her daughter but knew inside Lindsay realized there was more to the issue, for she was a smart little girl.  
  
"Okay" Lindsay yawned and gave her mother a hug as well as her "uncle Gil". I am tired, I am gonna go back to bed. She turned and went back to her room at the end of the hall.   
  
"Oh Gil, what are we going to do?" Catherine hung her head in sorrow.   
  
***To Be Continued***  
  
BTW: This is sort of based on issues going on for me right now and that is why it came to my head. (No I am not having an affair with someone and nobody I know is having an affair) So let me know how you like it and if I should continue. ~Nicole~ 


End file.
